This invention relates to electronic devices and more particularly to providing display indicators for electronic devices.
Portable electronic devices such as digital electronic devices (e.g., music players and video players) are known. These devices are typically powered by one or more batteries. Batteries store a fixed amount of energy. Therefore, efficient use of the fixed energy source is desirable in order to maximize the length of time between battery replacements or recharges.
One way to conserve energy is to turn off a display (e.g., LCD) of a portable electronic device when the user does not need or want to view media. For example, the display of a music player may be turned off after the user is done choosing music to play. However, if the display of an electronic device is turned off, it may be difficult or impossible for a user to determine the status of the device, or to identify that the electronic device itself is still on. Thus, it is desirable to provide one or more low-power consuming indicators to inform the user of the status of the device.
Known indicators, however, are provided through a hole in the casing of an electronic device, where a low-power light may be generated to show through the hole. However, this approach requires extra assembly or packaging considerations that may be expensive and may detract from the aesthetic appeal of the device. Therefore, there is a need for electronic devices that provide indicators directly on the display.